closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollywood Pictures
''Logo description by Matt Williams, Kris Starring and Logophile'' ''Logo captures by Eric S., Logophile, and Mr.Logo'' ''Editions by V of Doom and Shadeed A. Kelly'' ''Video captures courtesy of Eric S. and renatodonini'' Background: The Hollywood Pictures Company was another of the Walt Disney Company movie divisions that was established on February 1, 1989, initially to finance and distribute B-movies and smaller-budget films. After being dormant since 2001, the brand was re-activated in 2006 to produce genre films such as horror and African-American films (i.e. SPE's Screen Gems) in place of Dimension Films after The Weinstein Bros. left Disney to form "The Weinstein Company". However, it would shut down again a year later. 1st Logo (July 18, 1990-April 6, 2001, March 24, 2006-April 27, 2007) Nicknames: "The Sphinx" Logo: On a black background, a blue moon glows behind an object, as the glow line increases to reveal the object as the famous Egyptian sphinx. The light dies down to a circle behind the logo, as three lines (resembling as steps) fades-in below the logo, and below them the text "HOLLYWOOD PICTURES". Early Variant: On this variant, a box appears around the sphinx logo, with "HOLLYWOOD" above it and "PICTURES" below. It appeared on Arachnophobia and Taking Care of Business. FX/SFX: The glowing of the light behind the sphinx, not much animation. Music/Sounds: * An orchestral fanfare by Danny Elfman, composer of the Batman flicks, Edward Scissorhands, Beetlejuice, and Army of Darkness, among others. * On some movies like Crimson Tide, The Rock or The Sixth Sense, it is silent, or uses the opening theme of the movie. * As a closing logo, the closing theme is used or it is silent. * On the 2012 Mill Creek Entertainment DVD release of Gone Fishin', the Walt Disney Pictures theme can be heard muffled and quiet. This was due to the film originally being planned as a Disney release but switched to Hollywood later on. Availability: Common on several high profile films during the 90s such as Arachnophobia, Tombstone, Nixon, Evita, Super Mario Bros., Grosse Pointe Blank,'' An American Werewolf in Paris'' and The Sixth Sense. It was retired in 2001, but reactivated in 2006, starting with the release of Stay Alive; however, after the releases of Primeval and The Invisible, the name would once again shut down. Editor's Note: This logo is probably one of Disney's "black sheep" logos. Some have argued that the Sphinx, a symbol of Egypt, seems questionable for logo for a company called Hollywood Pictures. Others have argued that there's not much animation in this logo. About the only thing agreed on regarding this logo is that the fanfare is very nice. 2nd Logo (1993) Logo: On a black background are the stacked words "HOLLYWOOD PICTURES" in white. Two red lines come from left and right between the words and form into one red line. FX/SFX: The red line. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Just the music from the TV spot and the announcer saying "From Hollywood Pictures". Availability: Extinct. It appeared on a TV spot for Super Mario Bros. back in the spring of 1993. Might turn up on old recordings. Editor's Note: Some believe this is more true to the company name than the previous logo, though it could be argued that this logo is too simple and the last one put in a little more effort. It doesn't help it was a one-off logo used only on a commercial. Category:Movie Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:United States Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia